


Yes, Mr. Stevens

by jonnorsmut



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jude, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy at times, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Connor, marking kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorsmut/pseuds/jonnorsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude starts a new year at high school and meets the new teacher.</p><p>*On hiatus indefinitely*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something different for this fandom. If you don't like it don't read it. Also, this is AU so it has no relation to canon Jude and Connor or the actors that play them, so don't tell me it's wrong to sexualize them or some shit like that.
> 
> If you have prompts of something you'd like to read feel free to send them in, no limits.

First day of school. It was the start of Jude’s senior year and he was incredibly excited. It meant just one more year of high school and then he’ll finally be free to do whatever he wants. He didn’t exactly hate high school, he was actually a really good student and pretty known too. Though that was probably more because he was the son of Vice principal Adams Foster. He just wanted to go out in the world and do something exciting. However, he had set out one goal to accomplish before finishing high school: Lose his virginity.

 

Jude didn’t really mind not having a romantic life, but he could not stand all of his friends talking about their sex lives while he just stays there silently listening. Especially his best friend Taylor. She’d barely started dating almost at the end of junior year, which left Jude alone most of the time, but she would still go to him after school and tell him everything about her relationship, even when she did it the first time, and every single time after that. And for the love of god! He definitely could not stand Daria talking about every new guy she fucks every weekend. It was just really hard being the only out gay at school. So he just hopes something changes this year.

 

He gets to school 15 minutes before class start and goes to pick up his schedule. Then he goes to his locker and sees Taylor already waiting for him.

 

“Hey Judicorn, you happy to be back? How was your summer?” she asks excitedly.

 

“Please don’t call me that!” he says frustrated “and you would know how was my summer if you had spent at least 5 minutes with me”.

 

“Come on Jude, don’t be like that. What was I supposed to do? Tell Josh I couldn’t spend time with him?”

 

“Just forget it Taylor, it’s fine”

 

“Are you sure?” she asks concerned.

 

He just nods looking away and whispers “yeah”

 

“Okay so can I see your schedule? I hope we have some classes together this year! By the way you got way hotter during the summer!”

 

Jude blushes and hands out the piece of paper and leans on the lockers while Taylor studies the sheet. She was right though, during the summer he started working out a lot with the help of his brother Jesus, and in just a couple months he wasn’t so lanky anymore and got definitely ripped.

 

“Yes, oh my god” she squeals “Jude we have Math, English and Economics together!”

 

“Seriously?” he asks and can’t contain his excitement, quickly forgetting his resentment towards Taylor.

 

“Yeah, come on, we have Economics right now, let’s go” Taylor grabs his arm and drags him along the hallway to find their room.

“Hey, Jude?” Taylor speaks softly, her face full of doubt.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you know who’s this teacher? You have him for this class and Gym class but I’ve never heard his name before”

 

“Let me see” Jude takes back his schedule and reads the name “Huh, I have no idea. But I remember mama saying she hired a new teacher, some young guy that barely came out of college or something, maybe that’s him”

 

They finally find the room for their class and go sit. Jude sits almost in the back and Taylor sits to his left. After a few minutes more students are coming until there’s no more empty seats. It was pretty obvious everyone was talking about the new teacher, wondering who he is and how he’s going to be. Jude can see Chelsea and Maddie excitedly talking about it and can’t help but listen to what they say.

 

“Oh my god Chels I saw him earlier when I picked up my schedule and he is smoking hot! I’d totally ride him like a horse” Maddie says licking her lips.

 

“Well, too bad girl cause he’s totally gay”

 

“How would _you_ know? Don’t kill my vibe!”

 

She rolls her eyes and sighs “I’m serious okay, he moved during the summer across the street and I saw a couple of guys coming out late at night”

 

“Ugh, it’s always the hot ones!”

 

Jude stops listening after they go on about shoes and dresses, and turns to Taylor, who has a massive grin on her face.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve been saying you want to get laid, now you might have a chance” she says wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Ew Taylor that’s gross! He’s a teacher for fucks sake! Why am I even friends with you? Gross”

“I’m just saying, it might be your only chance virgin boy”

 

Before he can say retort, the door opens and the room goes silent. Jude turns to look to the front of the classroom and sees the new teacher coming in. The teacher goes to his desk, puts down his bag and sits in the front of the desk. Every girl in the room is practically drooling over the dirty blonde man with the hazel eyes covered with black glasses, and Jude is not the exception. He’s wearing red skinny jeans that are too tight for him, a white shirt with a blue tie and a brown blazer. He clears his throat and everyone looks at him expectantly.

 

“Good morning” he says a bit too excited, it reminds Jude like a puppy “I’m Connor Stevens, you can call me Mr. Stevens and some of you also Coach Stevens, and I’m gonna be your Economics teacher” he takes a small pause and continues “Since this is my first day, I’m going to tell you a bit about myself and then each of you will introduce yourself and say a fun fact about you so I can get to know you better and remember your name”

 

The room is practically a teacher’s dream. Every single one of them paying attention to everything he has to say, specially the girls. He claps his hands and stands from the desk to continue.

 

“Right, so you all know my name, I’m 22, I graduated from Harvard but decided not to continue any other degree because I just really wanted to teach. As some of you probably already know, I will also be your new gym teacher so I’m a bit excited for that too. So now we’ll go through all of you, please say your name, age and something interesting about you. How about we start here?” he gestures to the left side of the room.

 

“I’m matt, I’m…”

 

Jude zones out after that and just keeps looking at the gorgeous teacher putting his elbow on his desk and resting his chin on his hand. _I would definitely ride that_ he thinks _no, what am I even saying? He’s too old_ and he starts arguing with himself inside his mind. _Who cares if he’s old that just means more experience – oh my god Jude your nasty – yeah but I wanna be nasty with him_.

 

He comes back from his thoughts when Taylor shoves him. He frowns at her and she points her head to the front of the room, where Mr. Stevens is looking at him, waiting. _Shit_.

 

“Hey there buddy, do you mind standing up and introducing yourself?” Mr. Stevens says and smiles at Jude.

 

“Uh..” he stands up “I-I’m Ju-Jude” he stutters.

 

“Okay Jude, and how old are you?”

 

“Oh, uh seventeen” he almost whispers the last.

 

“And your interesting fact?” _Damn it Jude get it together!_

“I am super gay!” he blurts out and can hear some people laugh. Jude mentally face palms himself and can’t hide the blush that starts to cover his cheeks. Mr. Stevens just keep smiling at him.

 

“Okay buddy that’s good to know” before the next person continues he can see Mr. Stevens still looking at him, until he winks and turns his attention the girl behind Jude. _Oh my good did that just really happened?!_ He thinks and gets red like a tomato.

 

The class continues and Jude tries to forget everything that happened at the beginning of class until the bell rings and everyone starts to leave. He’s putting his books in his bag with Taylor next to him.

 

“Too old for you huh?” she whispers in his ear and when Jude starts blushing. She smirks then goes to leave the room.

 

“Shut up!” Jude calls after her.

 

Just as he’s about to leave Mr. Stevens clears his throat and calls him.

 

“Hey, uh Jude right?” he just nods “You’re Lena’s son right?” he can’t find his voice so just nods again “Okay, well she told me about you during my interview, the last one of five kids huh?” he continues, not waiting for an answer “well, it’s really nice to meet you, do you have gym with me?”

 

“Yeah” Jude finally speaks.

 

“Great, then I guess I’ll see you later” he says winking at him again.

 

Jude blushes for the 10th time today and leaves the room as fast as he can. _Fuck is this really happening?_

 

He continues his day trying to go back to normal. After lunch he goes back to his locker to put his bag in and head to the locker room to change for gym class. Apparently he’s a bit too early cause he seems to be the only one there. He goes to find a locker to put his clothes in and freezes when he gets to a row of lockers and sees Mr. Stevens in just his underwear, throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt. His can feel his face heat up and all his blood going south. He changes to his shorts and t-shirt in record time and sits down on the bench until Mr. Stevens notices him and smiles at him. Just as he’s about to stand up and leave to the gym a voice startles him.

 

“Wait!” he turns to the voice and sees Mr. Stevens coming to him so he stays on the bench. When he gets close enough, suddenly he kneels in front of Jude and looks at him “you forgot to tie your shoes buddy, wouldn’t want you to trip and hurt yourself” he looks down and starts tying Jude’s shoes. When he’s done he looks up at Jude again and puts a hand on Jude’s thigh, “okay, you’re all set” he squeezes his thigh, then gets up and leave. Jude lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and as the locker room starts filling up, he waits until more guys leave to the gym and then he leaves too.

 

Connor couldn’t believe what he just did. But he’s not sure he can help it. He knows this is wrong and he could get in a lot of trouble for this but he can’t stop thinking about Jude since he saw him in that classroom, with those beautiful brown eyes and brunette mussed up hair, and that beautiful innocent face, he just wanted to get rid of it and show him the pleasures of life.

 

Class was going really well, they were just running laps, warming up for a match of dodge ball. They divided in two teams and the game started. A little while later, a loud scream was heard in the gym and Connor turned to see Jude laying on the floor covering his face with his hands and a big red haired boy standing in front of him laughing.

 

“You got what you deserve fag!” the boy said and continued to laugh.

 

Connor rushed forward to the scene and crouched next to Jude to check on him, then turned to address the boy still laughing.

 

“It’s Blake right?” the boy nodded “you have detention for a week, I will not tolerate bullying or homophobia in my class, go to the principal’s office, now!” he continued to check on Jude “are you okay buddy?”

 

“Yeah it just hurts a bit” Jude answered softly.

 

“Your nose is bleeding, come on” he helped him get up and turned to the rest of the class “I’m going to take Jude to the nursery, class is dismissed” he put his arm around Jude’s shoulder and led him out of the gym.

 

“You don’t have to take me all the way, Mr. Stevens” Jude said with his hand still covering his nose.

 

“Of course I do! This happened under my supervision so it’s my responsibility. I want to take good care of you” he said before he could stop himself.

 

“Thanks” Jude answered, pink starting to show on his cheeks.

 

As they go to the nursery they realized the room was empty. Connor told Jude to wait inside while he went to find the nurse. After a couple minutes, Connor came in alone.

 

“Well it looks like the nurse won’t be available for a while, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of it” he started searching around the room and took out a box of pills, tissues and some sort of cream and motioned Jude to sit on the small bed in the room. “Here take these, for the pain” he gave Jude two pills and a glass of water. After he took them, he helped him stop the bleeding with the tissues. Then he grabbed the cream and got closer to Jude. He rested his left hand on Jude’s right cheek and with his other hand started to apply the cream around his left eye where you could see a bruise already coming out.

 

After he was done he gave his full attention to Jude’s face and realized the boy was staring back directly to his eyes.

 

“You’re really hot” Jude blurted out before he could stop himself breaking the silence of their staring. _Stupid Jude what are you doing?!_

 

“Thanks” Connor chuckled “I could say the same thing” he winked at him and moved his hands to rest them on Jude’s thighs, while the brunette turned a deep shade of red.

 

“Well it seems you’re all set, you should probably head back to class” Connor broke the silence this time.

 

“Right, yeah, thank you Mr. Stevens” he stood up and started walking towards the door.

 

“Um, Jude?” he turned around to face his teacher “Your shoelaces buddy”

 

Bravery took over Jude and decided to just bent over in front of the teacher, presenting his ass to him. Connor, of course, couldn’t look away so he just stood there watching and biting his lip until Jude stood up and left the room thanking him again. _That boy is going to be the death of me_ Connor thought.

 

-

 

As the weeks went by, Connor started noticing in his class Jude always staring at him, not even paying attention to his lectures, just staring, and when he looked at him, Jude would just smile at him. It wasn’t one sided though. Sometimes he would catch Jude in the gym showers and he couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds, so he wouldn’t draw any attention to himself.

 

They continued like that and after a while, Connor noticed that Jude had the lowest grade in his class, which was weird because he checked on the boy’s other classes and he had straight A’s except for Economics. So one day he decided he would talk to him about it to find out what was happening.

 

“Jude can you please wait? I need to talk to you”

 

“Yes, Mr. Stevens? Everything alright?” Jude answered approaching his desk while the rest of the students left the room. Connor waited until the room was empty and got up to close the door and went back to his desk and sat down.

 

“That’s what I’m wondering. Jude, you have the lowest grade on my class, and I checked with your other classes and you’re a straight A student, so what’s going on?”

 

“I-I don’t know, I’m just distracted I guess” Jude said looking down.

 

“With my class? What’s distracting you?

 

Jude mumbled something that Connor couldn’t hear.

 

“Speak up and look at me please” Connor said sternly.

 

“You” Jude said now looking at him.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, you’re distracting me, I just can’t stop looking at you and I can’t concentrate in your lectures because – because I like you!” he blurted out and looked down again.

 

Connor got up and walked to stand in front of him.

 

“Jude please look at me” he wouldn’t look up so he lifted his chin with his hand “I’m sorry, I think… I think it would be better if you switch classes, I just. We can’t – I can’t. I like you too but this is inappropriate, we can’t keep going on like th…”

 

He got cut off by Jude smashing his lips against his. A part of him was telling him to stop this and do the right thing but once he closed his eyes he melted into the kiss and started moving his lips. Jude moved his arms around Connor’s neck, while he rested his hands on his hips, pulling him closer to him, deepening the kiss. Finally, they pulled out, both of them out of breath and Connor moved to lean on his desk while Jude stood there, looking down again.

 

“Jude…”

 

“Please go out with me!” the boy suddenly blurted out.

 

Connor sighed “Jude, I could get in a lot of trouble for this”

 

“No one will know”

 

“Your mom is the vice principal; I could lose my job!”

 

“She wont know, I promise!”

 

“You can’t promise that, she probably keeps a close eye on you, you’re her baby kid”

 

“She doesn’t, I promise! My moms really trust me so they just leave me alone. Please, I promise I’ll be good, I’ll pay attention on your class, I’ll do anything you want! Please”

 

The boy was practically begging on his knees. Connor tried to do the right thing but he just couldn’t say no to that face, so he leaned forward, put his hand on Jude’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to the boy.

 

“Okay” Connor murmured after he pulled away.

 

“Yes! Thank you Mr. Stevens” the brunette rushed forward and engulfed his teacher in a tight hug. They both pulled away after feeling the other’s hard on pressed again them through their pants.

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven on Friday”

 

“Okay Mr. Stevens, see ya then” the grinning boy left the room. Connor sighed and sat down. He thought about their upcoming date and couldn’t stop the big smile on his face.

 

-

 

Friday couldn’t come any sooner. Jude ran to his house after school to get ready for his date. After taking a shower, he started to search through his clothes. He finally decided on his ripped skinny jeans that show off a lot of his thighs, a blue long sleeved sweater and his black vans, and to finish he sprayed One Million all over his entire body. Ten minutes before seven he ran downstairs to wait for his teacher in the living room, but he was met with both of his mothers reading and drinking coffee there.

 

“Hey bubba, going somewhere?” his mama asked.

 

“Uh, yeah just hanging out with a friend”

 

“Well you look and smell really nice, love, are you not telling us something? Is this a date?” his mom Stef questioned him.

 

“Um, can we talk about this later? He’s gonna be here soon”

 

“Do we know him? Can we meet him?” his mama asked excitedly.

 

“NO!” Jude screamed before he could stop himself, and saw the shocked looks on both of his mothers “uh, maybe some other time, please?”

 

“Okay love, but remember curfew’s at ten”

 

“But mom! I’m almost eighteen, can it be at twelve this time? Please?” he begged.

 

“Just this time honey” Lena sighed.

 

Before he could say anything else he saw a car pull up on the drive way and quickly ran outside only saying “see ya” to his moms as he was leaving the house. He climbed into the passenger seat turn to his teacher.

 

“Hey babe” Connor started to lean in but Jude stopped him.

 

“Please drive now or my moms will see you”

 

He quickly started the engine and got on the road. All the way to their destination, Jude couldn’t take away his eyes from him. He was wearing khaki pants to tight for him, a white shirt with a blue tie and a brown blazer. He looked stunning.

 

“You know, this is not fair” Connor finally broke the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“You, checking me out and I can’t do it properly because I’m driving”

 

“Sorry” Jude mumbled, getting a little flushed.

 

“It’s ok, you look really nice though, at least from what I was able to see so far”

 

“Thanks” he bit his lip “you look great too”

 

“Thank you, buddy”

 

-

 

Connor finally found a parking spot and they both got out of the car. He went to Jude’s side and grabbed his hand to lead him to their destination. When they were in front the restaurant, Jude stopped shocked to find out where Connor was taking him. It was one of the most expensive and fancy restaurants of San Diego.

 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Jude asked.

 

“Yeah, why? You don’t like it?”

 

“I’ve never been here. Moms say it’s super expensive. Maybe we should go somewhere else?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just don’t want you to spend so much, and I feel underdressed and…“

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it okay?” Connor cut him off “I got it all covered” Jude just nodded “So shall we?” he gestured towards the restaurant and they continued walking.

 

“Yes, Mr. Stevens” Jude said softly.

 

“You can call me Connor, at least outside of school” Connor smiled at him and Jude returned it.

 

Inside, Connor gave his name to the hostess and she took them to their table. Soon after the waiter came and took their orders, and they started chatting while waiting for their food.

 

“So, tell me more about yourself” Connor started.

 

“Um, okay” Jude started telling him about being a foster kid for six years with his sister Callie after their mother died because of their father, who went to jail and got out a few years later. Then being placed with the Adams Foster family and eventually getting adopted. He told him about all his siblings, Brandon, Callie, and the twins Jesus and Mariana.

 

“Well I’m really glad you found your family. What about your dad? Do you keep in touch with him?”

 

“No, not really. We tried to reach him a couple years back, but he doesn’t really care”

 

“Fathers suck. I know that from experience” Connor said.

 

“I know. I just. I love having two moms, but sometimes I wish I had a dad too”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean” he paused for a moment “I could be your daddy if you want though” he said with a smirk.

 

Jude got red like a tomato but he just nodded anyway. Their food finally arrived and the continued talking. Connor told him about studying on Harvard, his homophobic father and his absent mother. Connor paid the bill and got up to leave, Jude following him. They got into his car and Connor turned to look at Jude.

 

“Do you want to go back to my place for dessert?” Connor asked.

 

Jude gulped a little but said yes anyway. Connor started the car and got on the road, arriving to his house fifteen minutes later. They got out the car and Connor led him inside.

 

“I think I have some pie and cake, what would you like?”

 

“Anything is fine”

 

“Well make yourself comfortable” Connor said over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen.

 

Jude started going around the house, looking at Connor’s pictures and decoration in the living room. He got a little curious and decided to take a look to Connor’s room. He went down the hall and found two doors.

 

“Do you want some coffee too?” Connor screamed from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah sure” he continued walking and noticed one of the doors was ajar, so he decided to enter that room. He opened the door, got in after turning on the light and froze as he looked around to see the contents of the room. There were shelves covered with sex toys, dildos of all colors and sizes, feathers, cuffs, gags, chains and leashes, and at the center, next to the wall, was a queen size bed.

 

“Hey Jude, can you help me out with this” Connor called but got no response “Jude?” he peeked out of the kitchen and didn’t see Jude anywhere. He got out and noticed the light was on of one of the rooms. But not just any room, _his_ _secret_ room. “Oh, shit!”

 

He ran to the room and found Jude inside just standing there. “Jude I can explain”

 

“Is this what you do with all of them?” Jude asked still looking around the room.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The guys” Jude said turning to look at him. Connor expected Jude to look disgusted or scared but he looked _curious?_ Connor thought. “The guys you bring. Chelsea said she’s seen a few guys coming out of here late at night”

 

“Wha- no Jude, I’ve never done that with anyone. I didn’t even have sex with those guys”

 

“Why?” Jude asked slightly surprised because, who wouldn’t want to have sex with Connor.

 

Connor sighed “because of this” he gestured with his hand around the room “I told them about it and what I like and they all ran disgusted or scared” he waited for Jude to answer but the boy just stood there in silence. He sighed “I’ll drive you home, I’m sorry” he started walking out of the room.

 

“I want to try”

 

Connor stop dead in his tracks and turned to look at Jude “what?”

 

“I want to try. Tell me what you like and I’ll do it” Connor was speechless “please, daddy” he said with a smirk.

 

Connor smiled and walked to stand closer in front of the younger boy.

 

“What do you wanna do first?” he said placing his hands around Jude’s waist.

 

Jude shrugged “I don’t know, you're the boss you tell me”

 

“Well I think you deserve a punishment”

 

“Wha- why?” Jude started to get a little nervous.

 

“Because you were a bad boy. You went through my stuff without my permission, so you need to be punished. That way you’ll learn the lesson and not do it again next time. Okay?” he smirked.

 

“Yes” Jude answered suddenly excited.

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes, daddy” he said smiling.

 

“Strip to your underwear” Connor commanded.

 

Jude started to take off his sweater, then his shoes and jeans, leaving him only with his boxers and socks. He turned to find Connor sitting at the foot of the bed.

 

“Come here” he ordered.

 

Jude started walking towards the bed until he was standing in front of him.

 

“I think a spanking will be enough for now. Bend over my lap”

 

Jude complied and went to lay on his lap. Connor took out some cuffs he had previously grabbed and tied Jude’s hands behind his back. Then started to pull Jude’s boxers down until his ass was out in the open.

 

“You’re going to count each of them okay?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Yes what?” he said and smack his hand on Jude’s cheeks.

 

“Yes, daddy” Jude said after the pain of the first one started to fade.

 

“That was an extra, you count from now on” Jude just nodded.

 

Connor started to lay his hand on Jude’s ass just caressing and rubbing the skin, teasing his fingers on his crack. Finally he squeezed his cheek a little, raised his hand and brought it down smacking his ass hard. “O-ow, one” he clenches a little from the pain.

 

Connor continues to play with his ass with both hands until he lifts one to smack his ass again. “Ah- two” Jude gasps but can’t believe how turned on he’s getting from this.

 

He keeps rubbing his cheeks and separates them to run his finger all over Jude’s crack. Then smacks his ass twice leaving a red handprint on the pale flesh. “Mm, three… four”, and then smacks again, starting to feel Jude’s erection pressing to his thigh “f-five”.

 

Jude has his eyes closed now and can feel Connor’s hard on poking at his belly. Connor smacks three times now even harder then before, “Ah, daddy! Six, s-seven, eight” he moans and tries to move his cuffed hands, desperate for more.

 

“Just two more baby” he moves one of his hands to run his fingers through Jude’s hair and and raises the other to bring it down much harder, “N-n-nine” Jude moans and can feel the sting on his ass but he’s so turned on right now.

 

Connor continues running his fingers to his hair while he teases his ass with his other hand. Finally he pulls Jude’s hair and smacks his ass so hard you could hear it two houses away “Ah! Daddy! T-ten” Jude is panting a lets himself fall limp on Connor’s lap.

 

“You did so good baby boy, I think you deserve a reward” he covers his ass with his boxers again, removes the handcuffs and helps him stand up in front of him. He places his hands on Jude’s hips and looks him in the eye, “what do you want baby?”

 

“Can I… can I blow you daddy?” he asks shyly.

 

“Of course baby, but you have to take off my clothes first. Come here” he brings Jude closer and sits him on his lap, then moves one of his hands from his hips and places it behind his neck to bring his face closer until their lips are barely touching and he can feel Jude’s breath on his mouth. They’re just staring until Jude leans in and kisses Connor passionately.

 

Connor quickly melts into the kiss and licks Jude’s lips, asking for entrance. Jude opens his mouth and Connor snakes his tongue into his mouth and starts licking everywhere he can reach until Jude starts moving his tongue against his.

 

They break apart and Connor attaches his mouth to Jude’s neck. Biting and licking marks into his skin while Jude takes off his shirt and they break away for a second, Connor continues his task on his neck until he finds his sweet spot and starts sucking there. Jude whimpers and pushes Connor away. He kneels in front of him and starts to remove Connor’s pants and underwear, Connor lifting himself a little so he can pull them down, and his cock springs free.

 

Jude admires the 8-inch member and doesn’t waste anytime to get his hands on it. He starts stroking with one hand then gets closer and licks at the tip, causing Connor to squirm.

 

“Oh god, Jude”

 

He keeps licking the tip then goes to suck on both of his balls. Connor moans and grabs his head pulling his hair a little. He lets go of his balls and licks the shaft from the base to the tip several times, making Connor arch his back and throw his head behind.

 

“Jude…”

 

Jude stops teasing him and finally takes him into his mouth, going as much as he can reach and stroking the rest with his hand. He starts bobbing up and down while Connor pulls his hair harder. He tries to fit more into his mouth which causes Connor to moan and buck his hips forward, making Jude gag but continue to take more in.

 

Connor is going crazy feeling the warm wetness around his cock and feels himself getting closer to his release, as Jude deep throats him and he can feel the back of his throat. “Jude, I’m gonna…” He tries to pull him but Jude just goes back in and starts moving faster.

 

Connor can’t take it anymore. He moans and shoots his hot load deep inside with throat. Jude chokes a little but still swallows everything Connor had. He pulls off from his cock, lips red and puffy, and stands up to peck Connor.

 

“God, I’ve never cummed so hard in my life!” Connor says, bringing Jude to sit onto his lap again. “You did so good baby boy” Jude blushes at the nickname.

 

“Can you fuck me now daddy? I want you inside me, I want you to fill me up now” Jude whispers to his ear.

 

“You're so naughty baby. But I won’t. Not until you improve your grades in my class and prove to me that you’re a good boy” Connor said sternly.

 

“But daddy…” Jude whined.

 

“No complaining or you're not getting anything at all as a punishment”

 

“Okay, daddy” he said defeated.

 

“Now get dressed so I can drive you home”

 

“Yes daddy” he stood up looking down, to get his clothes.

 

“Come here” Connor grabbed him by the wrist and pull him closer to kiss him sweetly, then looked him in the eye as he pulled away, “don’t be sad baby, just promise me you’ll be a good boy and get better grades, and I promised you’ll get everything you want okay?”

 

“Okay” he replied smiling.

 

They both got dressed and walked out to Connor’s car, dessert long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude keeps his promise and gets a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa whats that?! I promise you're not seeing things, I actually updated. I see ya'll talking shit about me on twitter about leaving this fic so take that! Lol jk. I really never thought people would like this so much and keep asking about it. I read the first chapter again and honestly, it was a mess, probably cause it was my first, but still. So here it is.  
> Also just a small PSA: I tend to be very sarcastic in my notes so don't take me too seriously.

Next Monday morning Jude enters the school building with a big smile on is face. After that incredible Friday night and the whole weekend texting or talking with Connor, he couldn’t be happier. But he also had a goal to accomplish. He had to improve his grade in his class… to make him proud. Why else would he do it. He approaches his locker to leave some of the stuff he doesn’t need for now when he notices Taylor coming over to him, Josh trailing behind her.

“Hey Jude.” She greets him with a smile, while her boyfriend only nods in acknowledgement before pulling out his phone and checking it.

“Hi!” he responds probably way too cheerful but he can’t help it.

“I’m guessing you had a nice weekend?” Taylor inquires, noticing how relaxed and happy her best friend looks.

“Definitely.” He replies as he shuts his locker and walks away, heading to his first class of the day.

“Wha-“ Taylor just stands there with her mouth open, stunned that Jude just blew her off. She quickly kisses her boyfriend goodbye and chases after Jude. She reaches him just as he’s entering the empty classroom.

“Morning, Mr. Stevens.” Jude says offering a smile to his teacher.

“Morning, Jude,” the man responds smiling back. “Have a nice weekend?”

“One of the best.” Jude replies with a slight smirk on his mouth.

Before Connor can say anything else he hears someone clearing their throat. After hearing and seeing their exchange, Taylor decides to interrupt.

Connor turns to the door and sees Taylor standing there with a mischievous smile on her face. He clears his throat before addressing the girl.

“Uh, hi Taylor. You're early today.”

 _Bet he didn’t mind Jude being early at all_ , she thinks.

“Yeah well, wouldn’t wanna be late to my favorite class with my favorite professor.” She replies smirking.

This time though, that smirk doesn’t cause the warm feeling he gets from Jude. Instead he feels uneasy and a bit worried.

Taylor walks to her seat next to Jude but her friend is shamelessly avoiding her gaze. She decides to push then. She leans close to Jude and whispers.

“You’re fucking Mr. Stevens.”

Jude finally turns to look at her, eyes and mouth wide open.

“I-I d-don’t know wha-“ Jude stutters but is quickly interrupted by Taylor.

“Cut the crap Jude!” she whisper yells. “We’ll talk about this later.” She says and turns her attention to the front of the room as more students are entering the class.

Jude just gulps and feels some sweat dripping from his forehead. He knew Taylor would find out eventually. He would probably tell her himself. But he really thought he would have more time before she did! He shakes off his nerves before the class starts, though. He has a promise to keep after all.

After Mr. Stevens finishes his lecture the room gets empty rather quickly. Jude takes a little longer putting all his stuff on his bag and avoiding Taylor’s knowing look. Until he’s the last one in the room.

“I hope you paid attention Jude.” Mr. Stevens says as Jude stands up and walks to the front of the room.

Jude looks around making sure the coast is clear before he smashes his lips against the professor’s in a passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss not long after and leans close to Connor’s ear to whisper.

“I did daddy.”

Jude steps backs and starts walking towards the door, leaving Connor with a very _hard_ problem in his tight pants.

\--

The days goes by as usual. Jude goes to his classes, pays attention, takes notes, and tries to avoid thinking what he’ll say to Taylor when they talk.

When it’s time for lunch, he actually tries to sneak away to somewhere Taylor couldn’t find him but just as he starts walking to his mom’s office after putting away some stuff on his locker, someone grabs him by his arm and starts dragging him outside. Probably somewhere they could talk in private.

“Nice try Judicorn, but we’re doing this.” Taylor tells him as they walk.

They find a secluded spot on the beach and sit on the sand facing each other.

“Okay spill.” Taylor demands breaking the silence.

Jude stays silent for a moment, glancing a couple times towards his friend, who has an expecting look. He finally gives up and sighs before he starts talking.

“Okay, fine. I’m sort of dating Mr. Stevens.”

“Sort of?”

“Well yeah. I mean we only had out first date on Friday.” Jude responds still not able to look at her.

“So you didn’t do anything else?” Taylor inquires.

“Um, uh he took me to his place afterwards.” Jude says, red spreading on his cheeks as he thinks back to that night.

“Oh my god, Jude!” Taylor raises her voice and squeals.

“No wait!” Jude tries to shush her. “Nothing happened! I mean, we didn’t go all the way.”

“So something definitely happened.” Taylor retorts smirking.

“Oh god, I’m not telling you anything more.” Jude tells her as he covers his face with his hands.

“Oh my god.” Taylor laughs. “I can’t believe this. What happened to ‘ew gross, he’s a teacher’?” Taylor asks exaggerating with her imitation.

“Shut up.” Jude says still trying to hide his face from embarrassment.

Taylor continues laughing for a couple minutes until she composes herself.

“Working out this summer really paid off huh? You caught the hottest guy in school.” She says still sounding excited. “God, this is gold!”

“No one can know okay?” Jude reminds her.

“Yeah okay.”

“I’m serious Taylor. My mom would kill me and Mr. Stevens could lose his job or something worse!”

“Relax Jude. You don’t have to worry about me. _I_ can keep a secret, but you have to be careful about something else.”

“What do you mean?” Jude asks confused.

“Well, remember Chelsea lives across from him so…”

“Shit I didn’t even think about that!” Jude says starting to get worried. If she had seen the other guys before, she could definitely see him if he goes again.

“Dude don’t worry! She’s not exactly the brightest of the bunch. If she asks you or something you can probably make up anything and she’ll buy it.”

“I hope so.”

“Okay let’s go. You don’t wanna be late for _Mr. Stevens_.” She says the name in a mocking voice, causing Jude to blush.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Jude gets up and walks away from her, leaving his friend still laughing on the beach.

\--

Jude goes to gym class and as usual he’s early. He catches a bit of Connor’s upper body as he throws on a T-shirt but the teacher doesn’t really acknowledge him. That is until class starts and Jude notices him looking away every time he catches him staring.

So naturally, Jude makes it even harder for him not to stare. He casually bends over to tie his shoes, or pick up a ball too many times. He sits when he’s tired and spreads his legs to get comfortable, causing his shorts to pull up a little, showing more of his pasty, (recently) toned legs.

When class is over he waits for everyone to leave so he’s the last one in the gym, along with Mr. Stevens. He expects him to say or do something but he doesn’t. Just as he’s reaching the exit he feels a smack on his ass and hears “bad boy” whispered to his ear. He continues to walk out of the gym with a smirk on his face.

He continues the next couple weeks trying to go back to normal. As normal as his life can be when he’s sort of dating a teacher anyway. He teases Mr. Stevens every time he has a chance but the older man never makes a move. Probably because they’re at school, Jude thinks. So he isn’t really expecting much. Although they still talk everyday on the phone and text pretty much all the time so it’s not like they don’t exist for each other.

Even if Jude is thinking about him most of the time, he still manages to pay attention on his class. He turns in all the homework the teacher gives and answers questions in class. Mr. Stevens tells them they’ll have a quiz next class and he actually feels ready this time.

\--

When the time comes, Jude answers every question providing more detail than requested. Even though he felt good about it this time, he did some revision the day before. Also he kind of wants to impress his teacher slash boyfriend. He wants him to know he’s serious about improving his grade and who knows, maybe he’ll get a little reward. Everyone leaves the room as Mr. Stevens tells them he will grade them and give them back next class.

The next day during gym class, he does what he’s been doing this last few weeks. He tries to tease and get a reaction from Connor. However, he notices that this time the man doesn’t even acknowledge him. It’s like he doesn’t exist. He starts to get worried about this. What if he got a terrible note and now he’s mad at him? But he really studied this time so it could be something else he did? He kinda hopes it’s about his grade cause that he can fix.

After gym is over and Mr. Stevens is still ignoring him, he leaves the gym along with the rest of his classmates, not waiting to be last like he usually does. Just as he’s getting ready to get in the showers the locker room goes silent. He turns to the reason of silence as he hears him speak.

“Jude please come to my office. I need to talk to you about your test.” Mr. Stevens says in a stern voice and leaves.

All the guys make a noise assuming Jude’s in trouble for the way the teacher spoke. He stays sitting on one of the benches, waiting for the rest of the guys to finish what they’re doing and leave the locker room. When he’s sure the place is empty he stands and walks to the room that says “Coach Stevens” on the door and knocks.

“Come in.” he hears from inside. He opens the door and walks inside.

“Sit down.” The older man says from where he’s sitting by the desk.

Jude moves to sit down in front of him, all the while looking down. He starts feeling more nervous, specially with Connor sounding so cold.

“I graded your test.” The man says flatly.

He waits for a response from the brunette but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a sigh. He can’t take it any longer, can’t continue with this charade, torturing him, so he takes the sheet of paper and slides it across the desk to leave it in front of the boy.

Jude looks up to the paper and he can’t believe what he’s seeing. After the way Mr. Stevens has been acting all day towards him, he didn’t expect something like that. He expected much worse. He looks up to his teacher with confusion in his eyes.

“You got an A+ so you get a reward.” The man says and finishes with a smirk. He notices the tension leaving the boy’s body and smiles wider.

“You scared me!” Jude finally speaks with a pout on his mouth

Connor laughs and gets up from the desk. He stands next to where Jude is sitting. He caresses one of his cheeks and then lifts his face setting his hand on his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

“Do you want it or not?” Jude nods eagerly. “Then strip baby boy.” He says sweetly.

“Yes, daddy.” Jude responds and gets up, quickly discarding his clothing. He stands there naked, in front of the older man, waiting for him to make a move.

Connor waits a minute, just watching his boy, enjoying how beautiful he looks. So innocent and ready to be ravished by him. He moves forward to stand in from and doesn’t waste any time, smashing his lips against the boy’s. Soon enough he snakes his tongue inside Jude’s mouth, not even waiting to get permission. Jude moans against his mouth and wraps his arms around his neck.

Connor slides his hands around Jude’s torso just touching and feeling the warm skin. He reaches his pale thighs and grips, lifting Jude while the boy wraps his legs around his waist. He can feel Jude’s erection rubbing against his and swallows the boy’s whimpers.

They continue to kiss passionately with Connor completely taking over the inside of Jude’s mouth. He clutches the globes of Jude’s ass and squeezes. Every now and then he teases Jude’s hole with his finger and enjoys the gasp that comes out of him and goes straight to his mouth.

After making out for a few minutes, Connor sits him on top of the desk, not even caring about the documents on it. He starts kissing the boys jaw and down to his neck, while his hand reaches for something on his desk. He continues to kiss, suck and bite on the boy’s neck, leaving purplish marks and lapping with his tongue to soothe the pain.

He pulls back from him and grabs Jude’s hands. He puts them together and ties them tightly with a shoelace. When he’s done he moves them to the back of Jude’s head, leaving him handless.

“You can’t touch yourself,” he says between kisses. “Or me.”

Jude breaks the kiss, “But daddy!”

“No whining!” Connor says and pinches one of Jude’s nipples hard as punishment.

He pushes the boy to lay on his back never once breaking the kiss, while he works his shorts and briefs down, leaving him only in his T-shirt and trainers. Jude moans loudly when he feels the shaft of Connor’s dick pressing against his.

Connor breaks the kiss only to start kissing down Jude’s body, sucking marks into his skin. He licks across one of his armpits, enjoying the smell of Jude’s musk and sweat and tugging the small patch of hair with his teeth. He continues to his chest and starts sucking on one of Jude’s nipples. When the boy’s moans get too loud he pushes two fingers inside his mouth, giving him something to keep him occupied.

He continues his descend until he reaches the patch of dark brown pubic hair. He presses his face and sniffs, taking in Jude’s natural scent. He grabs the boy’s dick and licks a line on his shaft, from the bottom to the tip, tasting some of the dripping precum.

After teasing him some time he takes his fingers out of his mouth and looks at him from where he is close to Jude’s cock.

“Quiet baby.” He says before taking Jude’s length all at once, while the boy bites his bottom lip to stop him from crying out loud.

Connor bobs his head up and down quickly while his hands work on Jude’s sensitive nipples, bringing him closer to the edge. He slows down when Jude starts writhing underneath him and knows he’s getting close to release so he stops his sucking and pulls of with a pop.

“Not yet baby boy.” He says huskily, licking his lips.

He lifts the boy’s legs pushing them against his chest, practically folding him in half. He goes down again and sucks both of Jude’s balls into his mouth then licks down on his perineum, until he reaches the pink pucker nestled between his cheeks. He licks across it with the flat of his tongue, getting a loud whimper from the boy. He takes a small pause to look at him sternly, causing the boy to go back to biting his lip.

Connor continues to lick and starts working his tongue inside, making it even harder for Jude to keep quiet. As the tight ring relaxes, he pushes his tongue deeper. He pulls back and leans forward to snake his tongue into Jude’s mouth, making him taste himself. Jude moans against his mouth when he feels Connor’s shaft pressing against his ass.

Connor breaks the kiss and keeps his face close to Jude.

“You’re gonna cum only from my fingers.” The man whispers against his mouth.

He goes down again and continues licking Jude’s hole and pushing his tongue deeper inside. He spits on it then coats one of his digits of his saliva and starts teasing at his entrance. He takes the opportunity when the muscle is relaxed and pushes it inside. He can hear Jude struggling to keep quiet as he slides his finger in and out.

He takes the finger out and slicks another finger to push along with the first. He starts to scissor them once he’s inside. Seeing Jude’s hole open like that makes him incredibly hard so he leans down again and slides his tongue inside along with his fingers, reaching even deeper than before.

“Daddy…” Jude whimpers as he’s feeling like he might explode any minute now. He starts getting desperate specially not being able to move his hands and touch.

Connor pulls back and starts teasing a third finger to the boy’s hole. Jude is taken by surprise when Connor thrusts all three fingers all the way inside and catches himself mid scream by biting harder on his lip, already tasting a bit of blood.

Connor continues pushing and curling his fingers the right way to find the spot he knows will cause Jude to see stars. He finds it and slams his fingers every time, massaging his prostate and hearing Jude’s muffled moans. After a couple minutes Jude moans out loud as he spurts all over his stomach and chest and clenches around Connor’s fingers.

The older man continues to push inside slower before he takes his fingers out and stands up. After only a few strokes, Connor shoots his load all over Jude’s ass. He lets the boy’s legs fall down and collapses on top of him kissing him sweetly. When they both come down from their bliss Connor unties his hands and cleans him up.

They both get dressed and Connor signs him a note to hand to his professor for being late to class. When Jude’s about to leave Connor kisses him one more time and when he pulls back he looks straight to Jude’s eyes.

“If you ace the midterm, you’ll get your prize.” He tells Jude and pecks him.

“Thank you, daddy.” Jude replies hoarsely before he exits the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> So next chapter might be the last one as it will include everything I had planned for this. If you'd like me to continue this, I'm open for ideas. You can reach me here on the comments, on tumblr, or my recently created, barely used twitter: @jonnor_smut

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, comment or send them to my tumblr: [jonnorsmut](http://jonnorsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> No limits. Kinky is better.  
> And fluffy now too!!


End file.
